Those EARS
by inuluvskags1
Summary: A few short chapters on Kagome's attempts of rubbing Inuyasha's ears. 'I don't care what anyone says, I WILL touch those ears TODAY'  final chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's nice to be writing again. Writing this was like a break from all the trouble at home and since it has been a while, sorry if it's a bit sloppy. **

**WARNING this is a very, very, very short chapter, all the chapters will be, unless someone inspires me or something. Oh and someone asked me what name they could call me, you can just call me Anne 'kay?.**

'_thinking' _ "talking"

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the anime/ manga Inuyasha. I don't even speak Japanese (I'm taking classes though :D)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Those EARS<strong>_

_**Chapter one: determination**_

_I am frustrated. And it's because of Inuyasha... no, he didn't do anything to me; at least he doesn't _mean_ to do it. I think. Anyway, it is not him that's bothering me, they're his ears. The damn things won't stop twitching and I want to touch 'em so badly, GAH! It's almost like he knows and he's taunting me. _With a sigh, I lean back against the tree I was resting under to glare at furry appendages _'dang it'_ I bit my lip in thought _'will he be mad if I touch them? He might get mad… oh fudge"_ after a few more minutes, I came to a conclusion. _'I don't care what anyone says, I __**WILL**__touch those ears TODAY!' _looking over at Inuyasha, I realized that his back was now facing me, his ears _still_ moving; I briefly pondered on why they were moving so much, but discarded it quickly when I remembered the task at hand. As quietly as I could manage, I stood up and walked over to him _'It's ok he won't kill you' _ I saw him turn his head to face me, though he turned it right back; shaking my head, I continued my way towards him _'here goes'_ reaching my hand out to rub the soft-looking dog ears on top of his head, I almost fainted when he turned around completely with his golden eyes burning holes in my outstretched hand, which I snatched back against my chest. _'He looked like he was going to bite me!' _ There was a moment of silence before he said "What're ya doing, wench?" a nervous laugh escaped my lips _'oh kami, help' sigh 'I seem to be sighing a lot lately' _looking at him, since I had been staring at the ground, I replied"well… I just wanted to touch your ears-" I was cut off by him "KEH, as is I would let some stupid human touch my ears" he said but looked at me nervously, expecting a sit. But something stopped me from sitting him; it was the very faint, yet still noticeable, blush tinting his face. Well, I tried didn't I? But that doesn't mean that I'll stop, because by the end of this day I would have already rubbed his ears _'This is only my first attempt, so I will just try again!_' Suddenly remembering of what he told me earlier and why I chose not to sit him, I bonked him on the head "What was that for?" _'It's not like it hurt him, jeez' _"For calling me stupid, baka" "And I didn't hit you that hard, besides it's better than a sit- _**SLAM!**_-oops, sorry!" and I ran like hell back to Kaede's hut; with an angry hanyo at my heels.

**A.N: **

**Anne: Yeah I understand if it's not very good but it would be really helpful if you gave me advice on how to improve it. If you have any ideas on how Kagome-chan can touch Inuyasha's ears that would help, too.**

**Kagome: please let me touch his ears in the next chapter! Please! **

**Inuyasha: Oi! Nobody's touchin my ears *glares at Anne and Kagome***

**Anne: well what do you think this friggin story's about! Of course she's going to touch your ears and don't pretend you don't want her to rub 'em! Admit that you want her to rub them! ADMIT IT!**

**Inuyasha: NEVER! *runs away from Kagome* YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!**

**Kagome: *sweat drop* ok…? Well, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! ALL of the ideas you gave me are appretiated and **_**might **_**be used in later chapters, no promises though.**

**I'll try to make chapters longer, if they're short, it's because I could not come up with anything else ^^ yeah sorry.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Inuyasha. Jeez *swats away lawyers*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Those <strong>_**EARS**_

_**Chapter two: Trying Again**_

_It turns out I had to sit him after all, even if the first one was an accident, it still counts for him. Right now, we're all sitting in Kaede's hut, drinking tea, talking… well Inuyasha's not talking, he's glaring, huffing/sulking in the corner._

_Flashback_

"_Get back here Kagome!" 'does he think I'm stupid or something? I'm not going back, HA' "NEVER!" I looked back "Leave me ALONE! OSUWARI!" _

_**BAM!**_

"_F#%!_** (guess what he said)**_ STOP SITTING ME!" _

"_Stop SWEARING!"_

"_STOP YELLING!"_

"_YOU STOP YELLING!"_

_Somewhere in between, I hear miroku tell the others "Ah, they fight because they love each other" _

_End flashback_

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong with him?" Sango asked, petting Kirara (I think it's written this way) "He's just mad I _tried _to touch his ears, I didn't even touch 'em" I muttered the last part with a bit of annoyance laced to my voice "I bet he just doesn't want you to know that he actually wants you to touch them" _'ah, if only you where right Shippo' _suddenly, the hanyo decided to speak "Oi, she's not touching my ears!" Miroku hit him with his staff _'huh, I was wondering when he would do that'_ "There is no need to yell Inuyasha".

Later that day, I decided to ask Sango for help. "Sango-chan, can you come here for a minute?" with that said, I led her out of the hut, to a place I was sure Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear us; noticing her questioning eyes on me, I gestured for her to sit down beside me "So… what's this about Kagome-chan?" _'How do I say this…um' _"well, I kinda need your help. You see, I _really _want to touch Inuyasha's ears and I need to figure out how to do that" I paused and looked at the ground before continuing "So… will you help me?" looking up to see her hesitant look, I thought for a moment and said "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" I heard her sigh and I did a mental happy dance _'YES!'_ "Fine, I'll help; just don't tell him that I helped you, ok?" I nodded eager to touch those ears "You could mask your scent and aura-" "SANGO-CHAN! You're a genius!" "Ok?"

**15 minutes later…**

_I have masked my scent and aura, returned to my own time and changed into a green t-shirt and pants; the only thing l need to do now is find Inuyasha._

_Finding Inuyasha took me 10 minutes, but it seems like he hasn't noticed me yet._

It's weird. Inuyasha is just laying there; face down in the grass _'maybe he's sleeping?'_ I crept closer, mind set and eyes on the prize _'finally'_ I reached down and when my hand was a mere inch away… he PINNED me to the ground "I told you… to… um" at this point, I think he realized how close our bodies were; I have no doubt that my face is just as red as his was. "Inuyasha? Um… could you… get off of me?" I would have gotten up by myself, but moving my head the slightest bit forward would cause a series of actions I did not want to deal with now. Saying that made Inuyasha turn an even darker shade of red _'if that's even possible'_ but he got off without another word, so I guess that's ok.

"My life sucks" I muttered to myself. I found out that Shippo and Miroku where spying on me and saw the whole thing; knowing Miroku's perverted mind, I don't even want to know what he told Shippo and Sango. I found Miroku with a red-faced Sango and a stuttering hanyo _'Oh Miroku, I'll kill you' _but Shippo was just swirly-eyed on the ground, probably Inuyasha's fault. "Miroku~" I said in a sing-song voice and watched as he froze and stopped 'explaining' what went on with me and Inuyasha; I watched as he turned slowly to face me _'he shall feel my wrath' _I giggled slightly thinking of possible ways to do that and dragged Miroku by the ear to the nearest stream and made a move to push him in "Aw come on I was only kidding" he said, nervously if I might say –_sigh- _ so I settled for smacking the back of his head "pervert" and walked back to the others _'Damn I'll have to come up with another way to touch his ears' _I sent a determined look towards Inuyasha _'I know I can do it, I just have to keep trying!'_ .

* * *

><p><strong>Will Kagome ever touch his ears? Maybe, but that's for me to know and for you to find out.<strong>

**I would like to thank all of my reviewers and the people who read this. I'm not going to be able to update very often with school and all that, so please be patient if you want more chapters.**

**Reviews help me write faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me; I have not been able to write because school work started piling up and I had to study for my Japanese class.**

**OK then, let's get started with the chapter ^^**

**I do not own Inuyasha. THERE I SAID IT!**

**Those **_**EARS**_

_**Chapter three: FAIL**_

_It has been about an hour since my last attempt to grab Inuyasha's ears, now I am just sitting back where I was in the morning, thinking of random plans to rub the cute little things. 'I could ask him… nah, that won't work'_ glancing at my over-stuffed backpack, I remembered that I packed some ramen in it _'maybe I could just bribe him?' _I shook my head a little, ridding myself of that thought _'I should take a direct approach this time'. _That was it, with my mind made up, I decided to go find the stubborn hanyo and put my not-so-brilliant plan into action.

_**With Inuyasha (third person POV)**_

The young hanyo was perched in a tree, near the well, with his mind flashing back to recent events. The mere thought of the time-traveling miko made his face heat up. It did not help that his mind was filled with what could have happened between them if he had reacted sooner _'I could've kissed her' _he froze, where had THAT thought come from? _'And it's all because of my ears' _huffing, he said "Well, at least one good thing out of the many others they've caused".

Later, he found himself walking the familiar path towards the village, when suddenly he heard the pitter-patter of feat; he tensed at what he heard "INUYASHA! WHEEEERE ARE YOU?" and he tensed even more when he heard Kagome's voice again "There you ar- HEY! COME BACK HERE!" the poor girl was left in a cloud of dust, but she was not going to give up so easily and the people watching knew this **(Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara)** too "OH you've done it now, Inuyasha" Shippo whispered to his companions and watched as she took a large intake of breath and screamed "OSUWARIIIII!" _**CRASH **_"there!" she took off running after him. With the rest of the group following.

Kagome found Inuyasha up in a tree with dirt smeared on his face and twigs and leaves snagged in his hair, in truth, to her he looked like a puppy, a puppy that needed a bath "Inuyasha, come on! Just let me touch your ears!" "NO! And why the sudden interest with my ears huh!" he yelled back "BECAUSE I want to touch them again" "What do you mean, AGAIN?" had she touched his ears before? If she did then, when did she? For a moment Kagome looked taken aback but then she remembered that he was still "asleep" the first time she had touched his ears and blushed for blurting it out like that, so she simply mumbled a "Forget it" and fled the scene, leaving her confused friends behind.

_**Kagome's POV**_

After bashing my head against a tree and calling myself stupid a couple of times, I thought it would be best if I at least explained what happened to Sango or Shippo _'Miroku would most likely say something stupid or perverted so no use telling him' _my head snapped up when I heard Shippo and Sango's voices calling for me "Kagome-chan!" "Kagome where are you?" _'It's like my mind called out to them' _I mentally chuckled at the image of my face scrunched up in concentration and the puzzled looks my friends would have when it happened. "I'm over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>You people should know by now that I will not be able to update soon, but I will try my best to get chapters done fast enough.<strong>

**Reviews give me the motivation I need to write, so if you want an update… REVIEW… please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the anime/manga Inuyasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Those **_**EARS**_

**Chapter four: Foolproof plan**

_**Kagome's POV**_

Still sitting in the same place after an hour off so from my recent attempt at Inuyasha's ears, I looked at my two friends with a sheepish grin on my face after telling them the story of how I had touched the stubborn dog's ears for the first time and why he was not aware of it happening, though it seemed as if they were a tad bit surprised that I chose this moment to tell them. "And your telling me this now, because…?" Sango asked with a slightly disappointed look on her face "Aw, Sango-chan don't be mad, I didn't tell you before because it never really seemed important, but I promise that you'll be the first one I'll tell if something comes up again, alright?" I looked at her with pleading eyes before she sighed and muttered a "fine" under her breath. I turned to look at Shippo, who had been unusually quiet, and asked what was wrong "What are you going to do now, Kagome? Do you want _my_ help now? You know with touching inu-baka's ears and all." I blushed a bit at the thought of the hanyo, but gave a slight nod and watched as a grin made its way onto his face_ 'oh, what have I gotten myself into now?' _I saw Shippo whisper in Sango's ear and the mischievous smile she had afterwards; with another sigh, I decided to wait until they were done discussing their _plan_ and turned my thoughts to a certain silver-haired male in the meantime.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, I was roused from my thoughts by my two conniving friends "So, what's the plan?" the way they smiled at each other after my question made me slightly nervous, who wouldn't be nervous with people grinning like that in front of you?, and I started to fidget with the hem of my skirt, looking at them with a nervous yet curious gaze "You see Kagome, Inuyasha has a kind of… weakness when it comes to you, so we thought that you should use that to your advantage, you remember what happened after the battle with Kaguya, right?" I felt my entire body heat up as they finished explaining the plan, they expected me to do something so *_gulp*_ well it would all be worth it, but only if I get a chance to rub those ears of his, I thought, determined to get the mushy feeling in my stomach at what I was going to do later on _'I just hope they're right and it all goes according to plan'. _Completely sure that my face resembled the color of a tomato, I followed my friends to the rest of our little pack, though I still had plenty of doubts on their supposedly foolproof plan. _'Kami, please don't let me make a complete idiot out of myself again'_

_****_**This chapter didn't come out like I hoped it would, but I'll find a way to make it more interesting for you guys, sorry for the trouble.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Those **_**EARS**_

**Chapter five: Final attempt part one**

_**Shippo's POV**_

I congratulated myself for coming up with such a brilliant plan; I bet it's the most brilliant plan in the history of all brilliant plans. Seriously, my plan would make Miroku so proud and that girl, Hitomi, from the village; I could just see her now.

"_Wow, Shippo you're so cool, coming up with such a wonderful idea for your friend, you must really care for them. Oh I wish all my other friends were like you." Hitomi said with pure adoration shining in her eyes as she looked at Shippo "I know, I just do my best to help and protect my friends. I don't know what they would do without me, they're so helpless sometimes" I told her with enormous amounts of pride in my voice" "Oh Shippo your friends must be so lost without you" exclaimed Hitomi._

Yeah, it would be just like that. "…ippo, Shippo, SHIPPO!" I looked up as I was rudely taken from my thoughts on my ultimately glorious plan, to see Kagome's worried face "Shippo is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" I heard her ask "Nope, everything's just perfect. Have you thought on how you're going to do it yet? I'll help you if you want." I grinned, watching her face slowly turn to a shade of scarlet red while she remembered what she was going to do later "N-no Shippo, it's o-ok I'll come up with something on my own, thanks for offering though"_ 'aw, I was hoping she would let me help...hm, I will have to use my super secret weapon" _"Aw Kagome, pwetty pwease?" I said, watering and widening my eyes to form the perfect puppy eyes, I even managed to make my lower lip tremble to enhance my performance. I saw her bite her lip before she sighed and said a small 'ok' I cheered mentally and hoped onto her shoulder to tell her how she should walk up to inu-baka and what she should say/do before putting my (brilliant) plan into action. Inuyasha was going to get the surprise of his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>_

It was just a few minutes before I would go find Inuyasha and put Shippo's plan into action and I had never felt so nervous before. I was ready to rip my hair out, for goodness's sake. I took a few slow and steady breaths to calm my frazzled nerves _'Sango-chan and Shippo are probably hidden in the bushes somewhere and have maybe managed to get Miroku-sama in on the plan as well' *sigh* 'Great, as if this was not hard enough, now I have an audience to entertain as too.' _ With a few more breaths, I was ready to face Inuyasha but I guess I had to find him first _'and he is probably hiding in a tree somewhere, how in the world am I supposed to find him? Maybe I should just calm down and look for his aura, yeah that will do the trick' _I concentrated and found that he was actually close by… up in the tree in front of me, watching my every move. With a gulp, I took a step forward and called "Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think the next chapter might be the last one *sniff* oh well, all stories have to end at some point.<strong>

**Reviews are always welcomed, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Those **__**EARS**_

**Chapter six: Final Attempt part two**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's POV<strong>_

I stifled a gasp of surprise when Inuyasha suddenly landed in front of me _'No matter how many times he does it, I'll never get used to it'_ "What do you want, wench?" he growled out, though I could tell he wasn't _really_ mad at me, he still wasn't in the best of moods because of me. I am going to fix that… soon. "I'll ask one more time, what do ya want?" Ok, now he is mad "Don't act like you haven't realized it yet, Inuyasha, you're not _that _stupid" Quickly, before I could make him angrier, I closed what little distance there was between us, got up on the tips of my toes and pressed my lips to his. Taking advantage of his shocked state of mind, my hand steadily made its way up to the base of his ears and started rubbing softly. I gasped when I heard a low rumbling sound _'I-is he __**purring?**__' _the sound continued _'No, dogs don't purr… maybe he's growling or something' _I would have gasped again if was able to, but it seemed that Inuyasha had gained control of the situation the moment I gasped, he deepened the kiss.

It seemed like ages before we pulled away, when in reality, it had only been a matter of seconds. That had been my first real kiss with Inuyasha… well with _anyone _for that matter, the one at Kaguya's castle had been to save his soul from being overcome by his demon side. _'Best kiss of my life anyway' _all coherent thought stopped momentarily as the sound of hearty chuckles filled my head, before starting up again immediately "I'm not that stupid, Kagome. I knew all about Shippo's 'plan', the whole village probably knew about it, since he wouldn't stop bragging it to some village girl" He smirked at me "But I never thought you'd actually do it" his smirk grew even wider … until he realized that we were still in the same position and all of the events must of caught up with him, since he was blushing deep red, all the cockiness from earlier gone. A smirk of my own spread through my face _'Who's laughing now, puppy?' _with that last thought, my hand resumed rubbing the furry appendages at the top of my half demon's head _'I knew I would do it by the end of the day'_

"Kagome, help me!" I turned around and noticed Shippo running my way and when he reached me, he climbed his way up my arm and onto my shoulder, clinging to it like a lifeline "Shippo? What's wro-" "GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" _'Jeez, I wonder who that could be?' _I thought sarcastically to myself "what exactly did you do, Shippo?" I asked the little fox child, eyeing him curiously while doing so, wondering all of the possible things he could have done to make the half demon angry "I was just teasing him! I didn't think he would get so angry, though it was worth it" He muttered the last part of what he said, but I heard him either way _'What __did __he say anyway?' _I decided to find out, which probably wouldn't take me very long… since the victim was already speeding in our direction at an inhuman pace… yep, it wouldn't take long at all. Before Inuyasha could start yelling _both_ of our heads off, I spoke up "Ne, Inuyasha… what did Shippo-chan say that made you so angry?" I tilted my head in, what I assumed was, a cute way to the side and took a few steps forward to stand directly in front of him "I'm sure that whatever it is, you can forgive him for it, ne Inuyasha?" I reached up and for the second time that day, I rubbed his furry ears "Y-yeah" he stuttered back then he proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and growling softly while I rubbed the base of his ears _'Ah… life is good'_

_..._

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I actually finished! Cool… Please don't forget to review this chapter and the others if you like it. I give my thanks (and a virtual cookie) to everyone that reviewed this story, it was an honor to be able to receive such lovely reviews on it.<strong>

**THANKS AGAIN! **


End file.
